


A Moment while moving

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, I kindda cried writing some of this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Far far away in an AU where Thanos goes down like a punk and we get everyone we lost back safe and sound.While moving to a new place Steve finds an old postcard of Bucky's.





	A Moment while moving

**Author's Note:**

> Came across this quote in another fic and my brain decided it didn't hurt enough:  
> And at springtide, when the apple-blossoms brush the burnished bosom of the dove,  
> Two young lovers lying in an orchard would have read the story of our love;  
> Would have read the legend of my passion, known the bitter secret of my heart,  
> Kissed as we have kissed, but never parted as we two are fated now to part. (…)”  
> ~ Oscar Wilde, Flower of Love (1881)  
> Don't worry, no one dies in this fic!

Steve and Bucky are moving into a new place and were going though draws etc to do a clean out before they packed. Steve found an old post card from the state fair the year Bucky shipped out. He remembered that fair, the girls he and Bucky were attending with were on a date, so were he and Bucky but they’d all gone together to be each others alibi. The post card was covered in a faded black letters, it read:

"My Eulogy by James Bucky Barnes"

"Stevie will be my eulogy, my legacy, my everything. His strength and sweetness through this whole recruitment thing have been the only thing that might make dying okay. We fought like dogs to love each other, we lied, we sneaked around, we denied it even but in the end I think we'd have won."

"If this war kills me, when I die, Steve's love will be my eulogy because even if I’m not there that man will still love and if he eventually loves another I will still be smiling because we fought for that love. So you all look after him, you love him until he remembers how to love himself again."

Steve sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, that romantic idiot but how had he never found this… Well he had been too busy being Captain America so Peggy had cleared Bucky's rooms. Peggy must have seen this but returned it to its place and not said anything. Peggy who had loved Steve, had probably loved them both more than they knew.

Bucky was confused to hear sniffing from their bedroom. “Keep cleaning Stevie, super-soldiers don’t have dust allergies" He called to Steve as he walked down the passage but fell silent as he saw Steve sitting on the bed, red-eyed and staring at an old postcard. His bloody eulogy that he wrote before he shipped out, he thought he’d lost it and now his poor sweet partner had seen it.

“Oh you sap, where’d you find this anyway?” taking the card from Steve, Bucky slipped his hands gently around Steve’s face brushing away a tear with his thumb. “This document is no longer applicable soldier, neither of us is dying any time soon. The war is over Stevie, we got everyone home safe.” Bucky felt his voice start to shake as he looked into those reddened eyes. “Steve, we're taking a break from packing" He decided as he slipped into Steve’s lap. “a long slow break, just us two"


End file.
